ouran host club and bleach story
by HannahCovington2543
Summary: this is a crossover story beween my two favorite animes.the story is about how orihime and rukia switch schools and attend ouran academy. but long can they last with out using their powers. the genres are comedy,friendship,adventure,drama,and romance.ARRR
1. the last day of attending karakura high

Chapter 1: the last day of attending karakura high school

It was a beautiful crisp Wednesday morning as orihime and rukia got ready for school. They got out of bed, took turns on taking a quick shower and changed in to their school uniforms. "I can't believe this is our last day to go karakura" said orihime with a mono tone. She was thrilled that she scored great on the exam but she also knew that she had to leave her school to attend ouran academy.

"I know its scary orihime, but we'll be together. Keeping in mind that we both scored perfectly on that exam. I'm sure that when we leave we'll have a great time to spend with our friends." said rukia sticking by her best friend. It's been about 7 weeks since rukia moved in with orihime so she wouldn't be all alone in her apartment. And everyday she pays her respects to her brother zora. She looked at the calendar and saw that 8 days from now it will be zora's 22nd anniversary. Before they left they went to his shrine and prayed for him.

"Hi big brother, can you believe it? I score perfect on the exam and now today is my last day of attending karakura high school…I'm a bit scared, I'm afraid that they will be even more bullies at that school than when I was child… I know I'm being silly, I-I just don't want to leave. But I'm happy that I'll see my friends and also that rukia is coming with me to ouran academy. I hope to see you soon in the soul society… take care my dearest brother…I love you" said orihime to herself.

Rukia looked at orihime as saw that she had mixed emotions, sure she was happy to score well on that exam. And happy to see her friends when she arrives to school. But she's very heartbroken that her brother died and she had to live her life with out any parents or her brother to guide her along the way. This is why she cares for her friends so much there like a second family to her. With out them she would be so alone and scared, not willing to do anything.

"Hello zora, I'm rukia kuchiki. I'm friends with your younger sister orihime. I know it's been a long time since we last met in your hollowfied state, I hope your trip to the soul society went well. Soon enough you and orihime shall be reunited once again, I know it must be very hard, to worry so much about her and try to keep her safe even though you are not psychically with her. I and our friends have been watching her in your absence. And will continue to do so when we attend ouran academy, no one should ever endure so much pain and lost. I, myself have gone through that road. But I manage to find friends who help me through it. Well we must off, rest in peace zora see you soon" said rukia as she prayed to herself.

As they both got up they grabbed their lunches and walked out the door. As they were walking, they saw ichigo preparing fresh flowers for alittle girl who died recently form a terrible hit and run. "Hi, ichigo good morning!" said orihime trying to put on a smile even though she knew she wanted to cry.

Ichigo looked where he heard the voice and smiled saying "oh, orihime, rukia good morning". "I see your leaving those flowers for that poor little girl who died" said rukia. "Yes, it's the least thing I could do" ichigo said being respectful. "We shall perform a konso right after school is finished" said rukia as if she was the boss.

"Yes, I'm well aware of my duties as a soul reaper" ichigo said. As the three of them were walking to school together they discussed the party that ichigo and the others had prepared for rukia and orihime since it was there last day after all. "So ichigo who's coming to the party?" asked orihime. "Well, we want to be memorable. So renji invited the entire thirteen court guard squads, along with ganju and kukkaku" said ichigo but before he could continue he was cut off by rukia as she said "what? Renji invited all of the thirteen court guard squads? Where exactly is this party going to be held?"

"Well it's going to be held at the south park of karakura town. And yes he did that, the head captain approved his request considering that he's the captain of squad one." Said ichigo continuing giving the details of tonight's event. After the walk they had, they arrive at school where uryuu, Chad, keigo, tatsuki and all of their friends were waiting for them.

"Hi orihime and rukia" they all said together very happy to see their best friends. As they entered the school the only thing they could ever talk about was ouran academy and the party tonight.

"So orihime, you will take pictures of the school right? We really want to see what the elite school is like." Asked keigo. "Yes of course, I'll even take pictures of the classrooms as well" she said with a smile. "Oh my dearest orihime please write to me, I'll miss you so much!" said chizuru tempting to hug and touch orihime's boobs but she fails because tatsuki side kicks her away saying "if you are going to be sympathetic then stop groping her boobs!"

"I can't wait to meet your soul reaper friend's ichigo and rukia" said keigo. "Yeah well don't be all perverted on rangiku unless you wanna get kicked in the balls." Said renji as he walked inside. "Oh c'mon she's a hottie, you mean to tell me you wouldn't tap that renji?" said keigo being very weird. "No, besides I have a girlfriend. I rather much have my pride than be a sick twisted weirdo like you keigo" said renji.

"WHAT? I'M NOT A SICK TWISTED WERIDO!" said keigo protesting. Orihime sits quietly her seat day dreaming, about what ouran academy would be like. As Ms. Ochi walks in to teach today's lesson, "ok, everyone please take your seats and we'll begin" said Ms. Ochi as she watches the students to take their seats she turned to the black board and started writing down the lesson plan.

As ichigo sat next to orihime he saw that she looked worried, he knows that what she's doing is going to befit her so she can live out her dreams to be successful and leave her struggles behind her.

It's been four years since ichigo and orihime have been together. Finally he spoke her "orihime, are you ok?" he asked. Knowing that it was a stupid question, but he knew that she would tell him what's really on her mind when she was ready. Her response was "yes, I'm fine ichigo" she said looking out the window as watched the gentle breeze flowing and as the trees shook as the wind passed by. Then as if it wasn't bad enough that ichigo couldn't comfort her when he wanted to in class three hollows appeared.

As they were approaching the school ichigo and the others knew that they must take action, but they couldn't leave since Ms. Ochi is always keeping an eye on them. But right before they eyes, they saw ikkau, yumichika and rangiku were in the area since they knew that they couldn't afford to get in trouble especially explaining something this crucial to a ordinary teacher about hollows and such.

They the task was being handled rangiku looked and saw that ichigo and the others were in class and held up a thumb up indicating that it was no problem. As they went off orihime still had a worried look on her face. It seemed like she was so focused on about her new school she couldn't even focus in class.

Everyone around orihime could see that she was in deep thought, and they knew that the only way for her to be herself again was for her to have a great time at the party tonight. Once school was finished for the day, everyone proceeded out and headed off in different directions. Whereas orihime and her friends headed off to the park to set up for the party, but orihime decided to go home instead to be alone for awhile.

Everyone knew that she need to be alone but ichigo decided to go over her house with her to comfort her. When orihime arrived at her apartment, she stood in front of the door and said "why did you follow me ichigo? I told you I wanted to be alone". "Be that as it may, I know you want to talk to someone about this matter. So why not let it be me" he said.

"Alright, please come in" she said as she opened the door. As she laid down her stuff on the table, she collapsed to her knees and started to cry. "My dearest hime-nee please tell your ichi-nii what's wrong. I want to help you, please don't shut me out of your life" he said hugging her. "I would never, shut you out of my life…I'm scared that, I would never see you again…we've been together for so long, had so many adventures in the past…I don't want us to end over some stupid school transferring" she said crying.

He had a smile on his face and said "Is that what you're so worried about? You silly girl, I would never break up with you. You mean the world to me, I promise to visit you every chance that I get, and always bring you a token of my love for you. I swear on my life that, I would see you everyday nothing in the world will stop me. I love you with all my heart. Don't you ever forget that." She smiled and turned around to see his face. As he saw the tears rolling down form her face, he wiped it off and kissed her passionately.

As rukia walked inside she saw her best friends and knew that was the reason why orihime was so worried and depressed. "Hey guys, c'mon we got to get going if we want to be at the party on time" she said with a smile. They turned to her direction and smiled as they both got up, orihime and rukia went to their rooms to change, where as ichigo went to the bathroom to change as well since he brought his clothes with him.

Once the three of them were ready, they headed out the door and walked to the park. Right then orihime had her beautiful smile on once again. Because she knew that her love with ichigo is so strong nothing can break it. About two minutes of walking they had arrive to the park to see that everyone was waiting for their guests honor.

"Oh my god orihime and rukia you girls look enchanting" said ichigo's father. As they both smiled they looked and saw the senkaimon gate opening to find out that byakuya, ikkau, ranikgu, kenpatchi and few others had arrive just in time along with all the members for each squad. "Let's get this party started! " everyone screamed out. As they music was playing very loud they all danced the night away.

Ichigo saw that orihime and rukia are having a great time and this is what orihime need to get her mind off of the pressures of her new school. What surprised everyone was that keigo wasn't being his creepy self when he was talking to what was very surprising to see that all the captains, lieutenants, and the members were having a blast it was very special to them because it's not everyday when the head-captain can approve these events. And the most romantic and yet memorable part of the night was when renji and ichigo shared their last kiss with orihime and rukia. Starting tomorrow orihime and rukia start their first year at ouran academy.


	2. the ouran host club has two new customer

Chapter 2: the ouran host club has two new customers

Next morning orihime and rukia went through the same routine but remembered that today they are starting school at ouran academy. Ichigo knew that it wouldn't be the same at school with out orihime and rukia, but at the same knew that this would be very good for them to get a good all ichigo is like a second father to orihime he cares for her a lot and protects her form danger. "Orihime are you ready to head out?" asked rukia as she wore a princess-like was a bright yellow dress with a black small bow attached to the top along with black silk pants and black shoes. As orihime came out of her room after praying to zora they got in to her car and started driving off to the school. "I'm so excited" said rukia as orihime smiled they drove while listening to music and following the directions on their ouran academy haruhi ran to the south end of the hall to go to the music room, she saw that tamaki and all the other host club members turned the music room in to a cosplay anime place. "What the heck ?" haruhi yelled out, seeing tamaki dressed up as lady lurichiyo form bleach, hikaru and kaoru dressed up as twin princesses, kyoya dressed up as ichigo form senpai and mori senpai dressed up as kenpatchi and yachiru also form bleach. "Oh haruhi you're here, fantastic come on lets get your costume ready" said tamaki pulling her to the dressing room. "What costume? Tamaki senpai stop pulling me I'm not getting to this costume!" yelled haruhi resisting him.

After so much resisting haruhi got in to the costume and it was hantaro yamada costume form bleach. Since their main priority is to make sure that haruhi's secret stays a secret. "Look alive men, I heard that we have two new customers coming to our club form karakura high school." Said tamaki."I hope their like the girls form this manga I've been reading" said honey senpai so excited to meet the girls. "Mitsukuni be on your best behavior" said mori senpai to his cousin. "Ok takashi" said honey senpai. "If there like anything form honey senpai's book then these girls are going to be very cute" said hikaru."Now don't go all perverted on these girls, I did some basic research on these girls and they both have boyfriends. There boyfriends are very skilled in combat." Said kyoya. "So much for flirting with them" said kaoru. "Well I guess you guys can flirt with them just don't go over board." Said haruhi."Haruhi is correct, we must be gentlemen besides these girls have gone through enough pain and sorrow" said kyoya. "What are you taking about kyoya?" asked tamaki. "You'll find out soon enough tamaki" he said being sneaky. About two minutes later orihime and rukia arrived at the school and they were surprised to see the school so huge. It was defiantly different form their old school, but they know they will make some new friends long as they don't use their powers. "Don't forget orihime we cant use our powers, it will be very risky and we don't want hollows terrorizing this area." Said rukia. "Yes understood. I just hope that no one will ask us about our powers." Said they left the car in the parking space near the school. They walked inside and saw that it was even bigger inside than outside.

On their schedule it said that rukia and orihime had some classes together along with other first year student. Their first class was music, so as they walked to the music room down the south end of the hall. They didn't expect to see it this amazing, they peeked inside and saw what looked like seven boys dressed up in they heard the door opened tamaki said "ah hello my new princesses and welcome to the ouran host club" orihime and rukia looked confused. "Um.. Is this the music room?" orihime asked."Yes it is, we kind of use it as our club now. Is this your first class?" asked haruhi mingling with them as tamaki looked proud that haruhi is talking to other girls like her. "Yes this is our first class" said rukia. "Wow ruki-chan you and haru-chan look a like" said honey senpai. "We do? And who gave you permission to call me ruki-chan?" said rukia acting like haruhi. "Now that look at it more you do look a like" said tamaki."So…uh, why are you all dressed up. And why are you dressed up as my boyfriend?" orihime asked kyoya. "You see, Miss Orihime our club president organized this anime cosplay event in your honor of attending this school." Kyoya said being very professional. "Wow thanks, that's very kind of you all" rukia and orihime said at the same time. "hime-chan lets go eat some cake together!" honey senpai said excitedly."Uh…sure ok honey senpai" orihime said with a smile trying to get used to this thing. "So rukia do you and orihime enjoy singing? Isn't that why you joined music?" asked tamaki being a gentlemen "well, yes we do enjoy singing but…we don't really get that much practice." Said rukia. "That's cool I bet you two are very good" he said with a smile. "You do realize that I have a boyfriend right? And I'm also skilled in combat…I mean I'm a master of marital arts" said rukia almost revealing the truth."Yes, we all aware of that. But if you don't mind me asking, what is your family and orihime's family like?" he said curiously. "Trust me, you don't want to know…its too painful" she said in a sad tone. "Alright fair enough, when you are ready you can always come find me ok? Same thing for orihime." He said trying to be friends with her.

"Yes, of course tamaki I would do that" rukia said smiling. "So rukia you and your orange-haired friend are going to be in the same class with us" said hikaru and kaoru at the same time. "Cool, looks like you two will be showing us around?" asked rukia. Tamaki just fell apart because he wanted to show the new commoner girls around. "Senpai are you okay?" haruhi asked tamaki "I'm fine haruhi why don't you go get our new guests some tea" tamaki said covering up his act."Alright" haruhi said as she went off to get the tea ready. "Oh wow this cake is so yummy honey-senpai" said orihime. "I told you hime-chan" said honey senpai. "He-he you are so cute, are you sure you are third-year student?" orihime asked curiously. "Yes I am a third year student hime-chan. Wanna see my bunny usa-chan?" asked honey senpai. She nodded, as honey showed her the bunny doll her face lit up and said "aw, usa-chan is so adorable!" said orihime. "Wow mori seems to be very silent" said rukia. "Yea that's apart of his charm" said kyoya "really? That's very interesting." Said rukia."Each host member has their own charm. For example, tamaki is our club president he's king around here. He's charm is being handsome. Haruhi is the natural type very clam, cool and collected. The twins are the mischievous type also their charm is there forbidden love since they are brothers. Then there's honey and mori, honey is the cute but sensitive type while mori is man of very few words. Lastly there's me I'm the smart and cool type. I'm also the vice-president and finical planner of the club" kyoya explained."Wow that's very fascinating" said rukia. She turned to orihime and saw that she was very happy and having a great time.

But she knew that, orihime is still hurting inside about her troubled past. Who can blame her? She's a sweet, kind, caring girl who had to go through so much pain and suffering at such a young can already tell that their friendship has been bigger and stronger than ever before. They are actually more like sisters than best friends. But on there first day they had feeling that haruhi was lying about his gender and saw some strange characteristics the way he was acting towards them. Especially when one of the host members mentioned that rukia and haruhi look alike. Rukia has her suspicions about haruhi and intends to keep a close eye on him to see what he's hiding. Orihime hides her true feelings about her past and tries to focus on having fun. But how can she have fun knowing that her only family member is dead and there's no trace of him. Even when she went to the soul society she couldn't find him, byaukya's guess was that he's arrival was going to be about few days after orihime and her friends left to go back their world. "Hime-chan are you okay? You look sad" said honey senpai "I-I'm fine really, I was thinking about how I miss ichigo that's all " orihime said covering up why she's truly sad."Something is very odd about orihime" said tamaki "true, but I'm sure whatever it is she'll be fine." Said kyoya. "So orihime, rukia how you guys met your boyfriends ichigo and renji was it?" asked of the girls who were sitting with them. As they were talking tamaki ease dropped on to the conversation."Well I was about seven or I think it was high school when we met. Long story short we started talking and found out that we had a lot in common and we've been together for a long time.

And he's just the best boyfriend I could ever ask for" said orihime. Then rukia picked up on the conversation on how she and renji met."Well renji and I met when were kids, we were orphans in search of food. And then there was this mean guy who attempted to slash my arm all because I wanted food and I was very hungry. But then I when saw renji standing up for me. I knew that he could be the one for me. Then when I was about eleven I got adopted in to the kuchiki family a very noble family. And few years later my step brother told me that I had an older sister. Her name was hisana kuchiki. She was married to my brother byakuya. But he kept a secret from me which was when I was just baby hisana abandoned me. But when she realized what a huge mistake she made. She spent all her life searching for me. Then she grew ill, she had one request of byakuya which was for him to find me and adopt me in to the family. But she didn't want me to know that she was my sister because she felt she no longer had the right to call herself that." Said rukia telling parts of her wow rukia that must have been so hard for you " said one of the girls. "Yes it was difficult but I had my best friends to help me through it." She said smiling at hugging orihime. Through out so much excitement tamaki decided to throw a welcome party for rukia and orihime so they can have a chance to meet everyone and make new friends. Orihime had a weird feeling that she might be losing her best friend rukia.

But she shook of the idea and knows that their friendship is so strong they can get through anything. "Tamaki, thanks a lot for this awesome party we really appreciate it" said orihime and rukia as they both hugged him and he had a big smile on his face because he did something that was very sweet and not a selfish act. "Wow senpai you did a great job with this party and them feel right at home" said haruhi "thanks, I hope they become one of our regular customers. But also they could be great friends for you haruhi once they know that you're a girl" said tamaki "but senpai, how do we know we can trust them" haruhi said. "Well, kyoya, honey, mori, hikaru, kaoru and I know that your girl and we kept your secret" said tamaki making a point. "True, I just hope that there not type to gossip about everything and everyone's personal life " said haruhi as they watched everyone having so much fun. They all have such a great time and they took pictures together to create great memories.


	3. adjusting to the new school

Chapter 3: adjusting to the new school

Its only been about two or three days since orihime and rukia arrived at ouran academy, but they had a great time yesterday at the welcome party. They felt right at home and saw how friendly everyone was. As the girls adjust to the school, they had a fun time getting know more and more about hikaru and kaoru also haruhi as well. "He-he are you serious hikaru, kaoru actually wet the bed after having a nightmare" said orihime giggling but trying to stop herself."Ha-ha yea it was so funny" said hikaru "hikaru! I told you not tell anyone. Why are you being so mean to me" said kaoru being sad. "I'm sorry kaoru, you just looked so cute when that happened I just had to tell them" hikaru said holding his brother real close as if they were about to kiss. "Oh hikaru" said kaoru looking at his brother all the girls around them were so happy to see such adorable brotherly love. And orihime and rukia just smiled of how cute they were acting, whereas haruhi just sighed and continuing to walk to class."Do they always get like this?" rukia asked haruhi as the three of them walked to class. "Yup, its pretty normal that way around here " haruhi said. While walking to class orihime was listening to her I pod she had her favorite song playing which was D-techno life by Uverworld as she was humming the song she wasn't aware of where she was going and nearly ran to nekozawa senpai but luckily hikaru and kaoru were there to help her out before she was cursed."You have got to be more careful orihime" said hikaru, "yea, you don't want to get cursed by nekozawa senpai. He's a bit weird, he's the president of the black magic club." Said kaoru. "Oh wow thanks for the tip hikaru and kaoru" said orihime smiling.

"No problem, what song were you listening to anyway?" asked hikaru."I was listening to D-techno life by Uver world. They are my favorite band" she said with a smile. "Cool, I heard that band is very popular in all of Tokyo" said kaoru. What orihime and rukia did not know was that kyoya was contacting their boyfriends and rukia's brother to keep them updated on there stay here since they are entrusted with their girlfriends and byakuya's younger further research kyoya found out that orihime's boyfriend ichigo is also her legal guardian. Since her parents abandoned her and her brother and that her brother zora had died. "So that's why orihime's so depressed" kyoya said to himself as he was on his laptop investigating about orihime and rukia. But he was curious if they had powers since honey senpai mentioned that in the Bleach manga that he reads the two girls are described to be a human girl who has powers and her weapon are her hair pins while the other girl is a soul his investigation continues, he knows why orihime is so depressed but she's very good at hiding it form others. Also he researched on rukia and saw that what she said was true but their story don't add up. So kyoya intends to keep an eye on them and see if they are truly the girls form that manga. And even if its true, kyoya knows what he must do which is to protect their secret from people who would this information for their own personal gain but also he was curious enough to see them use it up gets a call form ichigo. She's knows why he's calling, he wants to know how she's doing and if they know anything suspicious about them. So she picks up the phone anyway to hear his sweet phone conversation between ichigo and orihime.

*Orihime picks up the phone*

Orihime: Hi sweet heart

Ichigo: Hey orihime how are you

Orihime: I'm fine, I miss you so much ichigo

Ichigo: I miss you too, how's ouran academy?

Orihime: oh this place is very lovely, rukia and I met some very interesting people.

Ichigo: is that so? Well I'm glad to hear that you are doing ok.

Orihime: He-he yea, when are you coming to visit us?

Ichigo: in about four days

Orihime: four days? Why not tomorrow?

Ichigo: I'm helping my dad at the clinic, we got a lot of people in our care from a five car accident pile up.

Orihime: are you sure that this is not some lame excuse and that your cheating on me?

Ichigo: aw, now that hurts. You know very well that I would never cheat on my princess. You don't deserve so much pain over something like that.

Orihime: ha-ha I know I just wanted to hear you say that

Ichigo: ha-ha-ha-ha wow you got me. Oh hey I got to go my dad needs my assistance I'll call you later today my hime-nee I love you

Orihime: alright, talk to you soon, I love you too ichi-nii

*both ichigo and orihime hang up the phone*

orihime put her phone she had a smile on her face, she was happy to hear her boyfriend's voice again. "I see your smiling orihime. I'm guessing ichigo called you?" asked kyoya as he was walking and over heard the two talking. "K-kyoya! When did you get here?" said orihime startled by him. "I know why depressed" he said. "I don't know what your talking about" she said trying to deny it."Don't play dumb, may I remind you that I'm the smart one out of the seven boys. I did my research and to see that you have no family members at all. Both of your parents abandoned you and your brother zora. When you were about six years old your brother died in a devastating car crash. Then when you and ichigo started having a serious relationship he became your legal guardian. Am I correct?" he said telling her everything he knows so far.

She was quiet for a moment. She could feel her tears coming about to stream down for her face but she holds it in. "…yes… you are correct kyoya" she said finally. Kyoya had a grin on his face but knew that orihime is very sensitive to talk about her past. Then when she couldn't hold in her tears any longer, kyoya saw her tears coming walks over to her, wipes her tears and hugs her saying "I'm truly sorry about her brother zora. I'm sure he's in a safe place. You may think shutting people out is best but its not, think of your brother. Would you want him to see you act like this?" He asked her while she was hugging him tight and she was crying. "No…I just don't know what to do anymore kyoya…I feel so alone" she said crying. "I know it hurts but it will get better I promise. You have rukia, me, and so many other friends to help you out. They are good people. Don't shut out people you care about." he said giving her excellent piece of an instant she felt better and it was all thanks to kyoya, she dried her tears and said "thanks for the advice kyoya, you are a true friend" she said smiling and she kissed him on the cheek and walks away. As she walked away he said muttering to himself "no problem". He was standing there blushing but then starts heading off to his next rukia sat there on the couch in the music room texting renji she begins to analyze the way haruhi behaves around his friends.

Then she heard the door opened and saw that it was orihime. "Hey orihime where did you go?" rukia asked. "Oh I was in the hallway talking to ichigo on the phone and afterwards talking to kyoya." she said "Oh ok, want to start our song for the show case that's coming up" rukia asked."Alright" orihime said in a happy tone. "Show case? You guys are going to perform?" asked haruhi. "Yes, there's going to be a concert held at karakura high. We told the advisor that we still be part of the program. You should join us haruhi it would be fun" said orihime. "Uh…no thanks orihime. I'm not much a singer like you guys" said haruhi kindly turning down her offer."Oh c'mon haruhi this could be your chance to doing some fun. Plus I bet you have a wonderful singing voice" said tamaki encouraging haruhi. "Senpai I said no. I'm that good at singing, besides I bet there's a lot of professionals that's going to perform away" haruhi said trying to think of a way to not do the show case. "It's actually students form that school who's performing. Along with special guests from other music schools." said rukia."Yea, and the winner gets a check for five thousand dollars" said orihime. "Five thousand dollars huh? With that money I can pay off my debt and only have to pay three thousand dollars" said haruhi as the thought to herself. "Alright then I'll participate as well" haruhi said. "Cool lets find you a great song to sing" said hikaru and kaoru at the same as they drag haruhi away."Hold on a minute you guys! Just because I said was going to be apart of the show case doesn't mean you can just drag me anywhere you want. Besides there's this one song that I like to perform" said haruhi as kaoru, hikaru and haruhi were in the practice music room going through the song choices. "Oh really what song?" asked hikaru."The song is called sakura kiss" haruhi said.

"Isn't that a love song?" asked kaoru. "So what if it is, I like that song. I hope one day I can find my true love." haruhi said. And that moment tamaki's heart sank he knew that haruhi maybe does love him but he has to know for sure at the show case. "Alright, as you said your not that much of a singer so its best if you start practicing now so you can impress the boss" said hikaru."This isn't about impressing tamaki senpai! All I want is…my family to be there. My father in the audience and my mother with me" haruhi said as her voice cracked. "Oh haruhi come here so daddy can give you a hug!" tamaki said bursting in revealing that he was listening in. "Senpai? Where you ease dropping? Hey get off of me!" said haruhi forcing her way out of tamaki's arms. "Sorry, but I do know that your mother is always with you haruhi in your heart" tamaki said to her sincerely knowing that haruhi is scared. "Yea, that's true senpai. It's kind of unfair that she had to die" haruhi said in a sad tone. "Yea, life isn't fair at all but we can always try" he said to her as if they are having a boyfriend/girlfriend tomorrow the host club is visiting karakura town to see orihime and rukia's friends. They just hope that ikkau and the others wont give them a reason to leave or start a fight with them.


	4. meeting new friends

Chapter 4: meeting new friends

The next day, the host club president tamaki decided that the host club is going to have a field trip to go karakura town to visit and meet orihime and rukia's friends. Who knows they might even get to see their boyfriends and rukia's brother. "Tama-chan I'm so excited to meet hime-chan and ruki-chan's friends" said honey senpai. "Me too, I bet they are skilled in marital arts like rukia and you honey senpai" said hikaru. "Yea, hey where are the girls?" asked kaoru he referred "girls" to orihime, rukia and haruhi."They will be out in a minute, you know how girls are when getting ready" said kyoya. "True, but haruhi needs to disguise herself as boy around orihime and rukia. At least until we know that we can trust them and their friends." said tamaki. Mori senpai stood there in silence as they all waited for the girls. "Hi tamaki, sorry we kept you all waiting!" said orihime as they walked up to the boys. Haruhi pretty much had her hands in her pockets since she's acting like a boy.

"It's okay, orihime. Now then lets get in to the limo and head out" said tamaki. "Well you see, rukia and I have a car over there" said orihime as she pointed out where it was. "Wow is that the 2012 mitsubishi outlander?" asked hikaru. "Yes it is I paid for it with my own money with the job that I have." Said orihime. "You have a job? What's job?" asked tamaki."Both rukia and I are hotel room cleaners. I saved up my money to pay for that car" orihime explained. "Wow interesting this must have cost you a lot of money orihime" said kyoya "it was but it was worth it. I worked hard for it." She said with a smile. "Wow my darling princesses you are so poor and yet you strive to have a better life" said tamaki

"Uh…Should we be offended by that or accept it as a compliment " asked rukia. "I'm guessing it's both. But don't worry he's always like this" said haruhi "alright" said orihime. As orihime and rukia walked to their car, "Just follow us so you wont get lost" said rukia. "Will do" said kyoya as they entered the limo whereas haruhi decided to ride with orihime and rukia."Aren't you going to ride with tamaki and the others?" asked orihime. "Actually I wanted to ride with you guys for a change" said haruhi with a smile "ok then hop in" said rukia. As they entered the car orihime drove, rukia sat next to her and haruhi sat in the back. Once they left school grounds, the limo was followed behind them. Haruhi could tell that both of them had very hard lives just like her, "wow I didn't think I would have something in common with orihime and rukia" haruhi said to herself.

While driving rukia and orihime sang long to the radio. "So haruhi what's your favorite song?" asked rukia. "Oh, uh…my favorite song is D-techno life" haruhi responded. "Really? Cool that's my favorite song too" said orihime as she had her face looking straight at the about 2-4 minutes they had arrive to karakura town. Rukia texted her ikkau and the others to meet them at the play ground to meet their ouran friends. "So what jobs do renji and ichigo have" asked haruhi. "Renji works for Mr. Udahara who sells imported candy whereas ichigo is a medical assistant. You see ichigo's family runs a small clinic and that's how he makes money with the patients he helps his younger sisters yuzu and Karin are the nurses." Said rukia.

"Cool do they know that we are coming?" asked haruhi. "No, I don't want to disturb them last time we talked to them renji had to unpack fifty cases of candy and ichigo and his father are currently doing surgery on a patient." Said rukia. "Oh wow, I hope we can meet them soon" haruhi said with a smile. "You'll meet them soon trust us" said orihime as she pulled in to the play ground she saw her friends waiting for them."Takashi look! We are at the play ground!" said honey senpai excitedly. "Yes, this is going to fun. Mitsukuni be careful when on the slide" said mori senpai. "he-he ok" said honey senpai super excited. As they all got out, orihime introduced everyone to get acquainted. "Hello brother" said rukia as she smiled and gave him a hug. "Hello rukia, I'm glad to see you safe" he said. "It's an honor to meet you byakuya." Said tamaki being so professional since he's a noble like byakuya.

"So you're the famous host club. Kyoya has told me a lot about you all" byakuya said. "KYOYA! You've been contacting him and renji?" said rukia and tamaki. "Yes, we are under the care of his precious sister and girlfriend. And I told ichigo as well since he cares for orihime. Normally that's your job isn't tamaki?" said kyoya goes in his emo corner and sulks but haruhi snaps him out fit. "So orihime where's renji and ichigo?" asked hikaru. "Oh they are both working" she said. "Will they be here later?" asked kaoru " I hope so, they work so hard" she said in a clam tone. Honey senpai ran straight to the slide whereas mori senpai stood there with the others but kept an eye on his cousin. "So rukia are you studying hard at ouran academy?" byakuya asked sister.

"Yes I am, byakuya. I'm having a lot of fun, I just wish that hisana could be here" she said in a sad tone. "I know sweet sister but we must move on form the past and focus on the future" he said. "So ikkau was it? You, byakuya, renji and ichigo are skilled in marital arts?" asked tamaki. "Yea that's right, and just us but a lot of our friends as well" ikkau said with out revealing the truth since rukia told him through text message that he was not supposed to talk about the soul society."WHOO THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" yelled honey senpai as he was going on the slide many times. Whereas hikaru and kaoru attracted attention form some pretty girls and they worked their charms on him. Orihime and rukia could tell things were going well as planned.

And based on everything that has happened they planned on telling them their secret very soon but before they could they wanted to see how well they are at trusting them with something this secretive. Then when orihime got a text form ichigo it said that he was on his break and asked if they wanted to meet up since he felt her spiritual texted back saying sure and that she was on her way. She excused herself away form them and told them that ichigo wanted to meet up with her for a while before he got back to work since his break is only for an hour. As they said their good byes orihime droved off to ichigo's house just in time, because once she arrived ichigo was waiting for her outside. "Hey beautiful, nice to see you again" said ichigo.

"He-he hi sweetie" she said happily as she parked the car and turned it off. As she got out she hugged her boyfriend and they went inside. "Hey orihime, welcome" said isshin kurosaki. "Hi Mr. Kurosaki, and thanks" she said as they passed by each other. "So hime-nee what something to eat?" ichigo offered her since yuzu made so much food. "Sure, what do you have?" she said being interested."How about some tuna and crab sushi?" he suggested. "Alright, make sure to get six so we can share together" she said as she sat down at the table. Yuzu and Karin said their hellos to orihime as they rushed by to get the medical equipment for their dad.

"Wow that's a lot of equipment what exactly happened?" orihime asked curiously. "There was a four car accident the drunk diver got arrested whereas the four people in the accident got severely injured." Said ichigo preparing the sushi. "If you want I can help after we eat that is" orihime said offering her assistance."Alright then, but I got to make sure you get back safely and since rukia will be waiting for you because you're her ride home." Said ichigo. "He-he ok" she said smiling. "I love it when you smile" he said as he set down the food. "Aw thanks ichi-nii your so kind and sweet" said. "It's what I do" he said being modest. As they ate, ichigo's dad along with yuzu and Karin do their best to heal there wounds.

But they are happy that orihime came since she's a warrior and a healer. Well mostly healer than warrior, since she has one fighting move. After having their lunch together and talked they washed the dishes together and headed down to the clinic to help them out. "Oh orihime good you're here, lets get started with the healing treatment" said isshin. "Yes sir" she said as she walked over the touched her hair pins and said "lily, ayame konsensanchun I reject". With that four separate healing barriers appeared before all four patients and within seconds their wounds were healing. If orihime hadn't stopped by they probably wouldn't make it.

About three minutes later all four patients have been healed but stayed where they were since they stilled their rest. "Nice job orihime" ichigo said to his girlfriend. "Thanks ichigo, I hope to see you at ouran soon" she said ."Yes, I know sweetheart. I promise not to let you down, now you should go get some rest since it's already 6:30. I bet everyone at the park had gone home and rukia is waiting for you. Don't worry I texted her and told her that you are on your way" he said to her. "Thanks ichigo, I love you. I'll call you when I get home" she said. "Ok, say hi to rukia for me. And I love you too." Ichigo said to her as he escorted her out and kissed orihime arrived at the park again to pick up rukia, they went to get take out food for dinner and decided to watch a movie as they ate. Since tomorrow they have school they decided to watch 1/5 of the movie. Brushed their teeth, took out the trash, wash the dishes. Took a shower and headed off to bed.


End file.
